Darkness and Light as One
by Infinity.Forever.Eternity
Summary: Loki returns to Asgard to be trialled for him crimes, but not all is as it seems. Soon all will be revealed and darkness and light will be as one. Loki/OC Rated for probable adult themes in future chapters.


It was the middle of the afternoon when Thor arrived with Loki on the Rainbow Bridge of Asgard. Heimdall was at his post and Loki refused to look at the man he once tried to kill.

Heimdall addressed Thor, "Your father and the council await your arrival in the Great Hall."

"Thank you Heimdall. You can inform father that we will be there momentarily."

During this conversation Loki looked towards the towers of Asgard with a blank expression on his face he would not give away the mixture of feelings he had now he was returned to his once home. He followed Thor as they made their way towards the Palace and towards his fate.

Strangely there were no people on the streets as Thor and Loki made their way. They must have been ordered to clear the streets, Loki thought, otherwise they would have been out here, crowded around to see the disgraced dark Prince walk to his trial. They would have called him names, 'traitor', 'murderer', 'usurper' they would have shouted. In reality it was eerily silent.

The guards at the Palace gates looked uneasy as they approached, but did not move to hinder them. When they got to the large golden doors of the Great Hall, Thor ordered the guards to open them, he did not turn or say a word to Loki.

As the doors opened the crowd in the Hall grew silent, Thor moved forward and Loki followed him, his head held high, despite being still cuffed, his face a mask showing no emotion. As they walked past Loki could hear whispers in the crowd of Nobels that made up the Court, but he choose not to discern what they were saying. The Nobels had come to observe the trial, as it was not every day that a Prince of Asgard was trailed by the Grand Council of Asgard.

As he surveyed the room Loki noticed that on the other side of the crowd, guards lined the walls, standing at the ready if anything should occur.

Reaching the front of the Hall, the 60 or so members of the Council stood near the Dias. Sif and the Warriors Three were standing at the base of the stairs and Odin sat on his throne, but there was no sign of Frigga. Loki was unsure of what to think of it, he knew that his actions must have hurt her and perhaps seeing her son on trial, albeit adopted, was too much for her. Odin's expression, Loki observed, was one that mirrored his own, emotionless, the face of a King. It was a look Loki had feared as a child, but no more. He had to contain a smirk at that thought.

Coming to the bottom of the stairs Thor knelt. Loki could have remained standing, but he knew that was what all the people in this room expected, rebellion and he would not give them that pleasure. No, he would surprise them, put them off balance, so he knelt. Glancing up towards Thor he could see his surprised expression and yet his own remained stoic. He turned his head back to stare at the floor.

Odin stood from his throne and walked down a few steps. "Welcome home my sons, I wish that this was under better circumstances, but crimes have been committed and a trial must be done."

Loki resisted the urge to look up, he would not give Odin the satisfaction. Thor stood now and turned to look down at his brother with an expression of sorrow in his eyes.

Addressing the council Odin began to speak of the charges laid against Loki and the Council members began to argue over what punishment should be dealt.

Loki zoned out while they were deliberating, he had more important things to think about, like wondering where Amrial was. She promised that she would be here to free him. If his magic wasn't currently bound by the cuffs he was wearing he would have done it himself by now. But this was all part of the plan after all.

"You know if you're going to doubt me, maybe I shouldn't come to your rescue?"

Finally he thought. Knowing she would be invisible to all others, he had to contain a smirk and replied telepathically, "_I don't think you can really call it rescuing, since you got me in this position in the first place, my love._"

She sat down, her legs to one side of her, on the floor in front of him, so he could look at her without looking up and drawing attention. Amrial wore a long flowing dress of white, it was form fitting and low cut at the top to show off her assets. She was skinny, but curvy. Her white alabaster skin matched Loki's and her slightly curled hair, as black as his, reached down to her waist. Loki was currently looking into her eyes, which were multi-coloured, it was like looking at a nebula, there was blue, purple, green, yellow, red, orange and some specks of white. Her full red lips were currently shaped in a smile that he desperately wanted to mirror and then wipe off her face with a kiss, but he resisted.

"I would never abandon you my love, just as you will always protect me. I apologise for being a bit late, but I was taking care of things." She said while placing the hand she wasn't leaning on, on his cheek.

"_So it is all ready?_"

"Yes, it is all done, now all we must do is wait for the right moment to come along." Dropping her hand she turned her head to look back at the top of the Dias "And here it is." Loki subtlety glanced up for a moment as well and just at that moment Frigga appeared, she had come through the back door and now stood beside Odin's throne.

Odin looked towards her and the two had some unspoken conversation before he turned back to the quarrelling Council. She walked down the golden steps and went to Thor, taking his hand she said with a sad smile, "Thank you for bringing him home." Thor just nodded solemnly in response. She released him and looked at Loki for a moment, before climbing back up the stairs to stand beside Odin's throne. She then continued to stare at Loki.

Amrial had gotten back up at this point and had begun to walk in a circle around Loki who still had his gaze cast downward.

"_My mother will provide the opportune moment?_" He questioned.

"Yes" she said. She stopped behind him and placed both hands on his shoulders and leaned in so her lips we next to his right ear while she looked up at Frigga. "The others are all too distracted, but she only has eyes for you, she is not paying attention to anyone or anything that is being said. Her full focus is on you. Your mother is a very perceptive person and as she is a seer we hold a connection her and I. She will sense my presence next to you and when she does, well, let the reveal begin."

"_Even with a connection, what makes you think my mother would recognise you, unless you two have met before? That's right isn't it? You failed to mention that to me before my dear_."

She giggled, "I may have not told you that, but you cannot really blame me as it never came up. Besides it was a long time ago."

Frigga looked at her son and to her he was her son as if he had been born from her own womb. She never cared where he came from only that when he was placed in her arms, he was hers. Her heart had broken at the thought that he was dead and yet a part of her knew it could not be, that he was still alive. When she learnt of what he was doing on Midgard she despaired. What had happened to her son for him to do such things? Although, for someone who had been through all that he had been through and based on the description she was given by Heimdall of him on Midgard, he looked healthier than she expected. In fact he seemed in perfect condition, but without his powers how had he been healed. She could swear that he had not looked so good when she had first entered the Hall. Frigga puzzled over this, but did not bring it to Odin's attention as she knew he was too preoccupied. It was then that Frigga sensed something, an energy signature. It was faint, yet it was familiar and as she tried to focus in on it more she realised who it was. He eyes opened wide and she let out a small gasp, that no one else heard but Loki and Amrial.

Frigga moved down the stairs towards Loki, who was now looking up at her. Odin noticed her movement past him, but he got caught up in a question from a Councillor before he could question her.

When Frigga stood in front of Loki and spoke the Hall suddenly went silent and all eyes turned towards mother and son. "Loki" she said.

"Mother" he said staring back into her eyes with an almost imperceptible smile on his face.

Looking slightly towards Loki's right she said, "Rial, as Queen of Asgard I invite you to reveal your presence to all, you are a welcome guest among our people."

"_She calls you Rial? You two were close then?_" Loki asked.

"I'll tell you later"

And with that Amrial became visible, she stood up from leaning over, but kept her hands on Loki's shoulders. A mixture of gasps, screams and whisperings broke out amongst the Council and Nobels.

Smiling at Frigga and with a respectful little nod of her head she said, "Thank you for the invitation, it has been a long time."

"Too long, dear friend" Frigga replied also smiling, not just because it was good to see an old friend again, but it also meant that perhaps Loki had not truly become crazy or evil, that maybe his actions could be logically explained.

Amrial looked up towards Odin, who had a confused expression. Turing back to Frigga she said, "I see you kept me secret, as agreed."

"No dear friend I have never revealed your existence to another. Permit me to introduce you."

"By all means."

Frigga swept her gaze from Odin to around the room as she said, "I introduce you all to Amrial High Councillor of the Aurorian people, Star Maker and Keeper of Balance."

* * *

So do you think I should continue? Please Review.

Love xx


End file.
